Mysterious Blue, dead, alive, and back again
by Fire 0 Raven
Summary: Kagome's dead as she stays in the in-beween, so many things changing as she's not there to see them. What happens when is pulled back down to Earth, years later?
1. Dead

***Mysterious Blue***  
Kagome mysteriously died, and the Shikon jewel disappeared along with her. Now it's just the beginning of the end when her soul is being pulled back to Earth. Chapter 1, Kag's p.o.v.   
An Inu Yasha Fan fiction

By: Fire

Dedicated to my friend Raven who had me read a twisted horror book which taunted my dreams forever while I tried to think of an Inu Yasha fic, and this was the result.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

  
  
~Kagome's P.o.v.~  
My names Higurashi, Kagome, I was seventeen years old when I died July 28th. For the majority of my life I lived at an old shrine where I was born. I was an average fifteen year old school girl until that unbelievable day. That day I found a magic well on my family's property that hadn't been discovered at the time, not until I fell in.

Since then I've been living two lives, one in a feudal age, the other in the modern age. There were monsters and demons of all sorts that we ran into as my friends from the feudal age and I traveled around in that time. There was one demon that topped them all, a hanyou, at that. He went by the name Naraku, and has killed many in his reign of terror.   
  
That many included me. Perhaps it wasn't his direct work, but with Naraku it never is.   
I remember that day with no problem. Unbeknownst to me that morning as I left for feudal Japan, it would be my last. It was my last time using the well, last time in modern day, last time ever getting to see my family again.  
Without a second thought about leaving I hauled the giant yellow bag behind me, and went to the tip of the stairs. "Hey mom! I'm going back to the feudal ages again, not sure when I'll be back!" (How about never.) 

"Kay sweetie, have a nice time, be safe." Was her reply. If only I had stayed, maybe I would be safe.  
"Bye!" I yelled up to the second story, and exited the house.  
I never had any idea what I was marching myself straight into, but now I do. The final battle.  
  
The final battle was abrupt, and we hadn't prepared for it. No plans or anything, except for the one Inu Yasha made up on the top of his head, for me to get out of there and not interrupt while they were fighting. That situation honestly hadn't given me much of a  
choice. Inu Yasha had charged at Naraku wielding his father's former sword. They clashed, numerous times. 

I ordered Shippou to go to Miroku who was paving his way  
through a wave of demons.  
"Where are you going Kagome?!" I'm not sure if he was distressed, or sad when he said that, but I did my best to reassure him.  
"I have to find the last jewel shards. I know Naraku has them." Well that was the truthful part, but I lied on the next part.  
"We'll continue this next time." I lied. I didn't know that there would be no next time.   
Naraku was plainly busy blocking all of Inu Yasha's attacks, and the jewel shards were shattered on the ground. It hadn't been that convenient, Inu Yasha had to slice them off first. I'd ducked, and shot a few demons with my arrows, before I did one of my infamous slides to grab it. Obviously, Naraku must have seen me go to do this  
before he roared in anger, lunging down at me. Inu Yasha screamed my name once he saw Naraku coming at me. No, before you even think it, I didn't die that  
way. It wasn't his direct fault.   
The jewel shards instantly turned with a blinding glow, and slid into the rest of the jewel, shining beyond what made me squint. Naraku had sprung out trying to place a hand on it. I always thought the jewel empowered demons. I'm not  
sure the reason, but it blasted him away.   
Now I understand that the jewel had to be purified, but was absorbing his evil energy. That's what made it react, to push away the evil. Friend or foe, not everyone in the room was pure. It was killing them, pushing out all the evil. It was my first reaction to  
call out for them when I saw everyone fall to the ground.  
I was mildly affected, but it still needed to be purified. I'll skip all the drama stuff. I grasped the jewel in my two hands, planning on purifying it. Yet this wasn't one of the normal purifying missions. I hadn't been ready for what happened next.  
There was no sound, nothing to see besides the jewels shining. Once I took the floating Shikon no Tama in my hand, it burst with a greater light. A feeling of  
shock ran through my bones, and it wasn't the most pleasant feeling. It nearly stopped my heart, and twisted at my stomach.   
Then the shocking feeling turned to burning, sharp pain, which made me cringe over from where I had sat up.

  
It felt like all the blood was pouring out of me, and my bones being electrocuted. It was purifying me, as I was to it, and it was killing me. The silence was broken by my long scream, shiny floor drenched with my crimson blood, light dimmed by my body hovering over it, and finally everyone was blinded with a mysterious blue light.  
  
That was the last thing I ever remembered. I just appeared here, not my ideal idea of where I should go after I was dead, but I was here for another reason. After that my body disappeared, as did the Shikon jewel. Naraku was killed, and Inu Yasha and co  
wounded.   
They would have left, but Inu Yasha probably just stood there shocked before he freaked out and started searching everywhere.   
Still no matter what, I wasn't supposed to be coming back.   
I knew that.  
No one else did.  
It wasn't the model way to die, I never truly understood what happen, nor did any one else.   
Still here I am, as dead as any one else, my soul escaped from my body, and now I'm here in what is probably eternal whiteness.  
Don't ask me how I got here, or even what, or why, I always thought I'd go to Heaven. It took me long thinking, but I guess its something about the fact that part of my soul is still down in Earth. Unless I want my soul to be shattered, I can't go to Heaven.   
So here I am, waiting for someone on Earth to release the rest of my soul from Kikyou's, my former self, body. I guess I used to wish that I had my own soul, and that I wasn't Kikyou's reincarnation, but I finally understood. I regained my memory from both lives, but still wish to live as Kagome. My soul, when I look at myself now, I can take either form of Kikyou or Kagome. They were both me, I ended up fighting with myself. Since I died for the second time, everything has become so confusing.   
It when on like this, for as long as I can remember being here. The only thing I can do is wait. 

I briefly thought how the gang was doing, but my thoughts were crudely interrupted. I felt a rip at my soul, a jerking, pulling me down. It slowly subsided to a mild tugging, causing Kagome to pull back in wonder. What was going on? Was someone trying to pull me back to Earth? If so, was I going to fight it?


	2. The living

***Mysterious Blue***Dead and back again***  
Kagome's fate, the world years later

An Inu Yasha Fan fiction

By: Fire

Dedicated to my friend Raven who had me read a twisted horror book which taunted my dreams forever while I tried to think of an Inu Yasha fic, and this was the result.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

  
  
~3rd person P.o.v.~

"Come now ye, did you bring the serum?" Questioned a cool, calm, and feministic voice.

"Of course m'lady, where would you like me to set it?" Replied another voice, but this time of a male.

"By the counter I suppose. We have most of the ingredients needed, isn't that right?" Her voice held a small hint of challenge.

"Yes m'lady." The voice quickly replied yet again.

"Then what should you be doing now?"

"Uh- Repairing the miko's body with the serum."

"Excellent, now will you tell me, what we have to do first?"

"W-What do you mean?" The male voice stuttered slight, obviously knowing he was talking to one of high power, and he didn't want to mess up.

"To make sure the body does not die before you get the soul!" She snapped, getting farther impatient every second passing.

"Uh- Yes m'lady, I- I mean, I should be at work now, making the preparations of attach-ch-ing that body to t-t-the-" He stuttered badly now, out of pure fear.

"Your making me sick weakling. Go now, and do so, if you value your life, you should do as I ask." She snapped rather impatiently.

A small gasp came from the side of the wall. A young girl took her ear off from listening what the mysterious voices had to say, and crept down the hall, towards the exit. 

She stiffened remarkably when a door opened, and closed yet again. She closed her eyes listening intently for any footsteps coming in her direction. 

Satisfied when the footsteps faded away in another direction, she let out a held breath, and slipped through a few gaps under crumbled rocks emerging in the day light.

"San? That you?" Came a meek, but concerned voice of a slightly older boy.

San brushed her chocolate hair back into a pony tail, and flicked her brown eyes to the boy with short black hair, and he had matching eyes.

"I'm fine, told you I wouldn't get caught."

"Maybe not, but mother will be MAD when she finds out. She's not even strong enough to exterminate them, what chance would you have!" The boy scowled helping her up.

"You won't tell her right." 

The boy put a finger to his chin, and pondered.

"That really depends...."

"You!" The girl picked up her normal sized boomerang, and slammed it against his head.

"You are just like your mother San, you run off into trouble, tell no one, and attack innocent boys with boomerangs. She'd be proud." A voice behind the two made them freeze, as they slowly brought their head back to look at an older Miroku.

"DAD!" The girl jumped, nearly falling down.

"Busted." The boy jabbed her in the ribs, already recovered from the attack.

"Dad, you won't tell mom will you!?"

Miroku pondered in a similar way that his son did. "No, but I do expect you to give me every detail of what you found out. In day, this place is weak, to nothing. At night, it blooms, and becomes one of the most dangerous places around. At least you picked the right time to come." He reached down, and grabbed her hand, as well as the boys leading them away from the castle.

~

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" A female's voice echoed off the halls. 

There was no response.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, where are you?" A thirteen year old Rin stepped out of the shadows, as she looked around anxiously for Sesshoumaru. 

The mansion was so deserted it was eerie. The staff wasn't permitted to be seen by a superior of the house hold unless they were called upon. Rin stopped in her place sighing. 

"I wanted Sesshoumaru-sama to be here." Lowers eyes, and turns around before she bumps into a figure. 

She slowly looked up. "Who-?" She was cut short, when the figure covered up her mouth not giving her the chance to scream.

~

Kagome drifted on her back, staring upward at the unmoving sky.

"I still feel the tugging...." She told herself aware of the slight tugging which slowly grew stronger with every moment.

She looked down, not really expecting to see any chain attached to her leg, but dwelled in wonder. 

"Is someone one Earth trying to summon me back down?"


	3. Preparation for Arrival

****

***Mysterious Blue***

Dead Alive and Back Again

  
Kagome mysteriously died, and the Shikon jewel disappeared along with her. Now it's just the beginning of the end when her soul is being pulled back to Earth. 

An Inu Yasha Fan fiction

By: Fire

Dedicated to my friend Raven who had me read a twisted horror book which taunted my dreams forever while I tried to think of an Inu Yasha fic, and this was the result.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

"Stop squirming girl, no ones gonna come for you." The voice said grunting as they tried to hold Rin down. 

Rin may not have been to big, but she easily struggled enough for three guards to have her pinned to the table.

"Let me go!" She protested with full heart. "Sesshoumaru-sama will come for me, and make you pay."

The guard narrowed his eyes giving her a sharp slap across the face to stop the squirming.

Rin stopped instantly, as everyone else did once a voice boomed "ENOUGH!"

A lone figure walked up.

"Have patience child, you will not feel anything in a few moments. Sesshoumaru will not come for you, child, he has been very busy taking care of the troubles we sent after him. Now calm yourself, child, we will start the magic soon enough. You should be honored, to be taking part in the awakening of a great miko once again." The figure never stepped out of the shadows, but Rin could feel the strong implacable aura waving off of her. 

The guards tied her down to the stone table while she'd been distracted, and now were walking away.

"At least tell me what you plan to do with me!" She yelled loud enough to gain the figures attention, and have her turn around.

"You, child, are the only one with a suitable body to change into one of the miko's, you may have to switch places with the miko, but of course-" The figure pasted on a creepy smile. "That's a chance we are taking. Be honored in your last moments of life." 

Rin's eyes widen, and she tugged furiously at what tied her there. When facing death, one usually panics, and thrashes at anything he or she can, which Rin did. She was to young to die...again.

Sesshoumaru would come for her, but she feared something already happened to him. 

When the room went silent, she turned her gaze up on the black stone roof thinking silently. A miko, they were going to use her body to revive a dead miko? It didn't make much sense to why, but it chilled her to the bone. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mrs. Higurashi titled her head to the side examining her work at repairing a torn dress.

"It's almost unnoticeable." Her voice was weak, and nearly inaudible.

She took a deep breath before returning the dress to the box, and closed it tightly.

'How long has it been now?' She asked herself mentally wiping the dust of the box, which clearly said, in black ink 'Kagome's possessions.'

Some of the things she couldn't bring herself to get rid of. It made her heartache thinking about the memories. Where was she now? Was Kagome happy there at least? Happier then she was here?

Her dreams brought her comfort; she'd always have dreams that one day she would find Kagome coming from the well. That there was a problem, and that's why she couldn't return.

But that was not the case. Kagome was dead, and she shouldn't come back.

"Mom!" Souta's voice snapped her out of her thoughts alarming her to stash the box away. 

There was no more point in giving the boy any more bad memories of his dead sister.

Souta ran in the room looking distressed and flustered.

Mrs. Higurashi closed the closet, and knelled over next to him.

"Mom!" He cried again between panting and trying to get his words in order.

"It's Kagome!"

Mrs. Higurashi arched an eyebrow confused. Kagome? 

"The scroll to the picture of Kagome." He held up a picture covered with a scroll.

Mrs. Higurashi snatched it up from he grasp putting it behind her back.

"I thought I told my father not to scare you like that. None of it's true." She recalled awhile ago the picture they had of Kagome mysterious had Kagome disappear. 

Her father had said it must have been an evils work, and slapped a scroll on it. 'This is not a subject she should be joking around on.' She decided firmly.

Souta shook his head rapidly regaining his cool. "No mom, look under the scroll." 

For some reason, he seemed happier then usual. His mother brought it back to her face and ripped off the scroll.

"Kagome's back. Kagome's back in the picture." 

The picture had been restored to normal, but there was something that didn't seem right in her eyes. Something that even Mrs. Higurashi could feel was off.

Worrying her son wouldn't help the situation any. She just shrugged, made up the first soothing thing that came to her mind. 

"That's funny, I just had a dream of Kagome last night. She became a pop star, but was going around helping everyone with their own problems." She gave a weak laugh placing her hand on his back to lead him out of the room.

"Sounds like Kagome doesn't it?" She got a reassuring nod hoping for him to forget everything that was just said.

~~~

"Kagome~" A voice drifted in her mind lulling her eyes closed.

"Wha-whats going-" She forced herself to stay awake, she didn't need sleep when she was dead.

"Your coming with us. Your coming back to Earth."

"Earth?!? Why there?" She felt herself being slowly pulled down. 

"We need your help." The voice was nothing but a whisper pulling her down into a deep sleep. 

"I'm- I'm suppose to stay here until Kikyou dies."

"Your coming with us. Back to Earth."

"Who-" Kagome's eyes snapped open, but she could see nothing, but a strange aqua blue.

She could feel nothing at first, but in less then a moment a surging pain rocked her body causing her to double over as much as a soul could. It felt like her soul was being ripped apart. Shattered in other words.

The blue exploded with brightness before dimming out, and vanishing. The last thing she could recall was looking down upon the world, seeing the night sky and looking at the top of green trees. 


	4. For the dead to look down at the living

****

***Mysterious Blue***

Dead Alive and Back Again

  
Kagome mysteriously died, and the Shikon jewel disappeared along with her. Now it's just the beginning of the end when her soul is being pulled back to Earth. 

An Inu Yasha Fan fiction

By: Fire

Dedicated to my friend Raven who had me read a twisted horror book which taunted my dreams forever while I tried to think of an Inu Yasha fic, and this was the result.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

Authors notes: Not many people actually reviewed my last chapter. You people are mean.*sticks tounge out*

Actually, thanks to my only reviewer of the chapter Danie who I can safely tell, SESSHOUMARU IS MINE! THERE IS NO WAY I'M SETTING HIM UP WITH KAGOME!!!

4. For the dead to look down at the living

----

The blue exploded with brightness before dimming out, and vanishing. The last thing she could recall was looking down upon the world, seeing the night sky and looking at the top of green trees. 

'Trees, why I haven't seen those since I was ------alive?????' Kagome though rapidly looking down. The city was alive, people were moving, going on with their business.

Where the hell was she, she was suppose to be dead right. In some never ending white world waiting for something.

Yet she could answer where she was, she was back on Earth! She was home!!!

'Somehow.' Kagome thought bringing down her mood quickly. 'This doesn't seem right. I mean, I'm floating above it all for God's sakes!'

Kagome looked down at herself, she looked solid, not like her usual translucent self. Yet she still couldn't feel anything.

Kagome glided down toward Earth aware that no one should be able to see her. Everyone in this time probably thought Kagome kicked the bucket from one of her many made up diseases.

'It would make sense after now, but it makes me wonder how my family took it.' Kagome's heart wrenched painful.

'They say curiosity killed the cat, won't work for me, someone who is already dead.' Her mouth turned to a grim line, and eyes filled with sadness.

It's not when you die that bothers people the most, it bothers them with the pain it may cause, the place they are going afterward, and most importantly, everything they left behind.

Kagome didn't have time to acknowledge the pain when she died, not many people do. She went to a place with nothing, so the only thing to fear was herself. But there is the one most important thing, that got her the most. Everything she left behind.

'Mom, Souta, Gramps, Buyo, InuYasha, everyone in the feudal ages. It's unfair, I was only 15....'

It took her awhile to realize this must have been what Kikyou would be thinking when she came back. All the things she'd lost, and could never get back. It didn't even help that Kagome sort of _replaced_ her.

As Kagome floated further down to the shrine she'd spotted, she was beginning to feel like she didn't want to be there anymore.

Two thoughts pounded in her mind, to avoid the pain and leave now, or check up on her family.

~Flashback~

A twelve year old Kagome sat on her bed writing away in her diary. 

'Dad died today' She started, adding her own feelings.

'Moms sad, and I don't know how Souta is taking it. He seems quite, but I guess for a 7 year old this is the first person he actually knew very well that died on him.' Poor kid, she thought at the time.

Souta happened to come in shortly after she closed it. He was wearing his pajamas, and dragging along an extra blanket. If it were any other time, Kagome probably would have shooed him away. But now wasn't any other time. 

"Sis, you won't die on me will you?"

Kagome let out a laugh like breath. "No, I don't plan to die anytime soon, but I know I will at some point of time, no one can help that right? Just don't worry, when I die, I'll be waiting for you. Nothing to fear." Kagome was being more sympathetic, and nice then she even though capable of without a thought to it.

"So you'll be watching over me when you die?"

"Always."

~end of flashback~

Kagome let out a breath, and made up her mind. She owed it to her family to at least care enough to check up on them. 

She flew down, first to the living room, then entered the kitchen slowly.

Her feet nearly touched the ground, she could close her eyes, and imagine walking in as if she were alive. It made her heart lift, but it wouldn't last. She knew that, but buried it in the back of her mind. 

For one day, just one day, she wished to be alive again.

Just one day to spend time with her family, the one day she thought she'd never have. 

'This is nonsense Kagome, your dead, haven't you understood that yet?' She'd address herself talking to herself. She never had a conversation per say, but did tell herself stuff. It got lonely living alone with absolutely nothing to do but float, and think.

She passed through the door, lacking need to open it, and looked around. Her mother, who certainly looked aged far beyond the amount of years she'd last saw her.

She was leaning over the frying pan, cooking something that probably smelled delicious. If only Kagome could smell.....

Her mother hummed a soft tune, and Souta walked in the door. Kagome was amazed at how much older he looked, it made herself ask

'Exactly how long had she been dead again?'

He twirled a soccer ball on his fingertips.

"Hey mom." His voice also sounded like a mans.

"Oh hello dear, how've you been? Why were you late?"

"Just got called in for extra practice."

The conversation ended almost as abruptly as it started.

Kagome looked around and began to wonder where grandpa was.

He'd usually be at the dinner table already waiting for the food.

"Mom." Souta called over after retrieving a book bag, and going over to the desk.

"Do you know anything about Earth Science?"

Kagome opened her mouth to say something, but shut it instantly realizing her mistake.

She was dead, there was no way for him to help her out. But she was beginning to feel slightly jealous.

"Lots, I taught most to Kagome, what are you working on?" She rinsed her hands off, drying them off with a rag walking over.

Souta showed her the worksheet indicating each place with a pen. Her mother picked it up from him to read it over. Souta sighed. "Mom where do you think Kagome is right now?" 

This peaked Kagome's interest, she floated down so it was almost like she was sitting on the counter again.

"Oh in Heaven of course Souta, what made you ask?"

"Just the bunches of stuff happening. It's like I can feel her with us."

His mother put down the work, and looked at him with watery eyes.

"No need to worry, I'm sure she can be happy, where ever she is now." The mother embraced the son in a hug.

Kagome watched depressed. 'Can be happy.' She repeated her mother's words in her own head. 'How- how can I be happy? Being here only makes me wish I had a life, literally. I had sometime. At least one more time to spend with you on Earth.' A lone tear leaked from her eyes but this went unnoticed.

You should always be careful what you wish for.


	5. Blue star

****

***Mysterious Blue***

Dead Alive and Back Again

  
Kagome mysteriously died, and the Shikon jewel disappeared along with her. Now it's just the beginning of the end when her soul is being pulled back to Earth. 

An Inu Yasha Fan fiction

By: Fire

Dedicated to my friend Raven who had me read a twisted horror book which taunted my dreams forever while I tried to think of an Inu Yasha fic, and this was the result.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

Authors notes: To reviewers:

Meamiko: I made you cry, I'm not even able to express that sad of an emotion to cry in reality, much less than I thought I ever could when I'm writing.

Sailor Shippo: Is Kagome coming back.......he he he

Emcronia: Really want to know, its called Memento Mori, because death will remember you, but you can also read a book like BURNED ALIVE and get the same effect.

------------

Kagome must have stayed there and watched them until her heart was near shattering, and she couldn't stand it anymore. Kagome exited the room, flying back toward the sky.

'Should I end my visit now?' She looked over the shrine, but tears perked up again, and she ripped her eyes away. 

Her eyes then landed on the well house, its door was blockaded over with wood. Kagome titled her head, and floated down. 

'No blockaded door will stop me.' She thought, which brought a small smile to her face. Passing through the wall, it took a moment for her eyes to adjust. The well had a top on, but there was a small box on it now, sealed up. 

Kagome floated down further, and tried to pry it open. Her fingers light up with a burning sensation, and she let go immediately. 'Grr....' Kagome floated as close to the ground as she could, putting her hands on her hips. She glared at it. "Now just what could be in you?" She questioned the box not expecting an answer. 

She examined the situation. This box was blocking the well, put there for a reason, and obviously not suppose to be opened. Kagome never stressed the cause she shouldn't be able to touch it at all, because she already knew that. But when she reached out for this box it burned her. 

"How strange...." She reached up to trace her hand along an star at the top of the box.

The moment her fingers touched it, and running sensation reached her mind, pictures flashing through it. 

Kagome was holding the Shikon, a bright light burst from it. Seconds later she was screaming. Blood. Pain. Hurt. Shock. Death. Loss. A star flashed through her mind again, then it all went blank.

~ 

Rin reluctantly swallowed the rest of the serum the guard forcefully shoved down her throat. It tasted awful, and she was tempted to throw it up. 

She looked around for the guard. She found him over at a counter mixing something together. On the bottle it had a star on it. One she would recognize later.

"What are you doing!" She noticed her voice became harder.

"Shut up kid." He grunted. "If m' lady finds out your even still talking like that, she'll hang me!"

He finished, bringing the chemical with him. "We're bringing a miko back from the dead- that is all- no more than you need to know." He said while making her open her mouth to pour the chemical into her throat.

Rin hesitantly swallowed. It was this or death right?

"Bringing someone back." Rin said, her strength was robbed from her, and voice hardly even audible. Still she struggled.

"They'll only come back as a monster. Not who they were." Rin began to cough violently into her hand.

"And you this how?" The guard raised an eyebrow pushing her back down.

"Sesshoumaru-sama once told me a story." Rin tried to breath, when she coughed up blood.

Looking at her hand she was shocked. Were they just trying to bring someone back, or kill her?

"A miko." She forced herself to continue, praying to every god she'd ever even heard about for Sesshoumaru to save her already.

"Was brought back, but she wasn't the same. She was evil, because all she could remember was pain-" Rin paused taking painful breaths "-and suffering." The guard shrugged. 

"I believe m' lady already knows this, I don't think m'lady cares. She wants the miko back regardless." The guard turned to a few others assigned to watch the doors. "Get her strapped up, we are doing this _tonight_."

~~~

Spinning, almost all Kagome could feel. Blinking numerous times, when the spinning came to a sudden halt. 

'Whiteness- does that mean?' She thought getting up.

"NO! I'm back _here_ again." She looked around. There was one difference, a bright, mysterious blue star now was part of the endless nothingness below her.

Kagome couldn't help her disappointment. Oh how much she'd wanted to see her friends again, be able to see the world. 'But perhaps it would be better here. It isn't good to be jealous of the living.' Kagome sat back down, holding her knees in a hug.

"I'm stuck here again, and now I just have a bright blue star to stare at me!" With that, she buried her face in her knees, and cried without tears. 

~~~~

Souta said goodnight to his mother, and went out side for a stroll. But he stopped at the well house.

"Kagome's ashes are in there still." He went to the boarded up door, and knocked on the wood. "I wonder why mother wanted it locked up so desperately."

He leaned against the wood, turned his head up to stare at the sky. "I miss you sis, I hope you can hear me....wherever you are."

____

WHOA- now THAT was a SHORT chapter! Well I hadn't updated in awhile so I'm like oh what the hell. 

Review!


End file.
